


A Group which barely missed becoming Historic

by chrucio



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrucio/pseuds/chrucio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a small poem written for a friend about my favourite boys, their dreams, and their deaths</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Group which barely missed becoming Historic

**Author's Note:**

> originally published on tumblr

In their bloody footsteps they hoped we’d follow.

The pavement stained

By broken dreams.

 

Dreams turned to nightmares

As the shots echoed.

Bullets and canons destroying the barricade.

And the ponding ponding ponding

Ponding of fists against doors that won’t open,

Their broken voices pleading.

But they’ll never reach ears that don’t want to hear,

Hearts full of fear,

And not ready for change.

 

The future in the balance hangs,

But it tipped too soon, too far, too fast.

 

The cost is never too high, they think,

For the greater good of the people.

Never too high they want to believe as bodies fall around them.

Never too high they repeat to themselves as the blood runs out.

 

Never too high…

 

The whisper dies on their lips,

Suffocated by their crumbling hope.

Never too high they said.

Icarus thought the same,

Never too high.

And their melted wings

Fell.

 

Down down down.

 

Down the drain their plans go.

The ripped shreds of a bright future sunk

In the sewers of Paris.

 

For they reached too high,

Their revolution took them underground.

 

They hoped to change History.

But in the end,

All they’ll always be is

A group which almost made History.


End file.
